Highly dispersed organopolysiloxane emulsions are disclosed, inter alia, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,878 (published on Nov. 4, 1986, R. P. Gee, Dow Corning Corp.). The emulsions prepared in accordance with this patent must contain at least one emulsifier which is insoluble in the organopolysiloxane. In a first step, an organopolysiloxane, an emulsifier and water are used to form an oil concentrate, which, in a second step, must be dispersed in water very rapidly and without any delay to give a sufficiently dispersed emulsion. Highly dispersed emulsions are also described in WO 88/08 436 (laid-open on Nov. 3, 1988, H. Chrobaczek et al., Chemische Fabrik Pfersee GmbH). These emulsions are prepared from an aminoalkyl-substituted polyorganosiloxane, a water-soluble emulsifier, acid and water while heating to at least 50.degree. C.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing highly dispersed emulsions. Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing such emulsions in which the concentrate obtained as an intermediate need not be rapidly and immediately dispersed in water. A further object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing emulsions in which the reaction mixture need not be kept at a relatively high temperature during the preparation of the emulsions.